Vivian (The Colors of Evil)
Vivian is the main protagonist villain in the 2012 computer-animated short film The Colors of Evil. She is a mysterious Satanist girl who summons demonic entities from Hell as a way to get rid of her gossip-obsessed and spoiled rival, Nancy. It ended pretty well with Belphagor, who apparently stared deeply into Nancy's eyes, killing her instantly. Despite being unable to speak, she was voiced by . Role Vivian is first seen going out of the bus in an uninterested manner. Suddenly, Nancy pushes her out while talking to her best friend Stacy on the phone, making her angry. She then goes home, performs a summoning session and to pick her book saying "Demon Summoning For Kids" in order to summon a demon named Belphagor. However, as Vivian summoned the demon out, she was shocked because she did not expect it to be innocent and childish. As when Vivian commands Belphagor to spit fire, it instead was spitting out pink bubbles, thus making Vivian angry. When Vivian tries to make Belphagor into a real demon, things did not work out very well, and she is sick of its childlike and obstreperous behavior. The next morning, Vivian can be seen waiting furiously while Nancy was talking on the phone again. When she sees the demon far away, she becomes embarrassed and commands it to go. Instead of Belphagor playing stupid and mischievous, it finally managed to hypnotize Nancy to death successfully, and Vivian is so happy when Nancy got killed. Belphagor then took Vivian, and walked happily away while stepping on Nancy's corpse. Personality As seen in the short, Vivian is a blasphemous, cold-hearted, aggressive, ruthless, and quiet girl who hates everything that isn't related to Satan. While not explained or confirmed in the short film, it is implied that she may be a reclusive and antisocial loner for some reason, and Nancy seems to be the popular girl in school. However, Vivian also seems to be kind and sympathetic near the end of the short. When Belphagor killed Nancy with his color-related powers, Vivian was thankful and appreciative when he smiled at Belphagor and thanked him for getting rid of her rival. Appearance Vivian is a short, slender young girl with pale skin, violet eyes with gray eyebags, and black hair tied into pigtails hanging down. She wears a dark gray dress with three black stripes below her waist, and black stockings with black shoes. Gallery Vivi bored.jpeg Vivian angry.jpg Belphy, Vivian and Nancy in a promotional poster.jpeg|Belphagor, Vivian, and Nancy in a promotional poster. Vivian and Nancy.png Vivian.png Vivian model.jpeg Vivian render.jpeg Vivi's room.png Vivi during a demon summoning session.png Trivia *Vivian does not speak a word of English in the entire short film. However, she makes some brief grunting and gasping sounds. *Vivian is the stereotype of a an emo/goth because of wearing everything black, being aggressive and having a relationship with the occult. *She bears a surprising resemblance to Ellen from Edgar and Ellen. Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Magic Category:Satanism Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mute Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable